Searching Through The Storm
by Gems of Amber
Summary: After ruining Green's research paper, Blue goes to Mt. Moon to make it up to him. Little do they know that a storm is going to hit, causing Green to look for the girl. One-Shot. OldRivalShipping


**Hello my dear readers! So I decided to write a one-shot about my favorite pair, Green and Blue! This idea came to me during a storm. For some reason, every time I write something, a storm has something to do with it. Weird, but oh well. **

**To my SAL readers, a new chapter is in progress and will be u by next week hopefully.**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Yet again, the challenger lost. It's been a while since someone has beaten me in a battle, and this one was no different. Her pokemon were decent, but Charizard and Scizor took them down in a matter of minutes. I have to give her props though, it's not everyday I have to use more then one of my pokemon.

After she left, I walked back into my office. Piles of papers were scattered on my desk, waiting to be read or finished. The past three months have been extremely peaceful in the regions. Not that it's a bad thing, but just sitting here doing paper work can get boring after a while. The gym has been a little slow and Red has been in Mt. Silver training, so my pokemon are getting restless. Let me tell you, an agitated Charizard isn't very fun.

Sighing, I picked up the report I was previously working on. It was about Mt. Moon and the abundance of evolutionary stones being found there recently. Actually, it was done since last week, but that Pesky Girl had to come in here and ruin it. Honestly, why she though fireworks in my office would be a good idea, I have no idea.

After she ran in here and set the fireworks off, a fire had started. My Golduck had put the fire out, but not before my research paper, along with have my office, was in ashes. I honestly feel a twinge of guilt about yelling at her like I did, though. Oh well, she'll get over it.

About an hour later, Silver ran into my office looking extremely furious. Before I could even look up, the redhead had me pushed against the wall, giving me a death glare. He had his hand around my neck, effectively preventing me from escaping. He may be three inches shorter then me, but there is no doubt that he had some serious muscles.

"What the hell did you do!" He shouted at me. I just raised my eyebrow in response. That was enough to push him over the edge.

"You know what I'm talking about, Oak. After her visit here, she ran off without even telling me what happened. She was in tears, Green. So I will ask you one last time, what did you do?" Silver asked me, pushing me harder against the wall with each word. Gasping for breath, he loosened his hold slightly so I could talk.

" She came in here and ruined the research paper that I worked my ass off to finish. She had burnt them up, along with half of my office." I said, gesturing to the right side of my office. "I was obviously upset, so of course I yelled! I didn't realize it would mak her cry, and yeah I feel horrible about it, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"Find her and fix it. You maybe be one of the smartest dexholders, but I swear you can be so STUPID sometimes." Just as he said that, the lights in my gym flickered off for a few seconds before one of the generators kicked on. Silver let me go and ran to the window, cursing under his breath when he saw the raging storm outside.

Turning around, he had a look of anger and panic in his eyes as he spoke, "I swear to Arceus Green, if something happens to her, I will personally murder you." Nodding slightly as I wasn't really paying attention, I ran around my office. I grabbed a bag and stuffed my pokeballs, my Pokedex, my phone, and a blanket from when I sleep in the gym into it. Grabbing my jacket, I ran to the door, only to be stopped by Silver.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to find her. This is all my fault, and if anything happened to her, I don't think I could live with myself" I said, showing some emotion. Rare, I know.

"But how do you know where she is?" he asked, slightly taken aback at my reaction.

"I'm not really su… I know where she is! Silver, call everyone to keep an eye out for Blue if I'm wrong. Then go to her house in case she comes back. I'm going to Mt. Moon."

* * *

'Oh Blue, you better be okay.' I thought as I flew on Charizard to our destination. Looking around for a clue, I spotted something from the corner of my eye and quickly steered my starter her way. Soon I found a pink ball of fluff struggling my way against the fast winds. The pokemon soon reached us, and that was when I realized it was Blue's Wigglypuff, Jiggly. She jumped into my arms, pointing frantically at the ground . Understanding the pokemon's constant chatter, we headed that why. As we did, I laughed inside a little as I thought about how both pokemon and trainer like to talk excessively.

Soon, Charizard let out a roar as he spotted his old friend from Gramps' lab, Blue's starter pokemon. The Blastoise was covering something on the ground with his body. With a feeling of dread, I tried not to think of what it was.

When we reached the ground, I recalled Charizard to keep him out of the rain and rushed over to the water pokemon. He growled at me, until realizing who I was. Slowly, he backed away from what he was protecting. I gasped at the sight.

On the ground was Blue covered in blood. She had scratches covering her fragile body, the biggest being on the side of her head and her waist. Running over, I checked her wrist for a pulse, and signed in relief when I found one. It didn't feel normal though, meaning she needed to get help and fast. I gently picked her up and was going to fly her to a hospital, but the rain started to pound harder then I ever though possible.

Glancing around, I found the entrance to a cave about a hundred feet away.

"Blasty, go ahead and make sure it's safe." I shouted to the water starter through the rain. He nodded and stomped off toward the cave. Grabbing her bag that was laying on ground, I headed over with the unconscious girl in my arms. Soon we arrived at the cave, with Blasty sweeping some fainted Zubat to the other side of the cave. Sitting our bags down, I called out Blue's Ditto.

"Ditto, transform into a pillow." The pink blob did as I said, and I laid Blue down. First things first, I need to stop the bleeding. Searching through her bag, I found some berries, a spare shirt, her Pokedex, and some papers. Grabbing the spare shirt and letting the rain soak it for a few seconds, I slowly started to wipe away all the dirt and blood. She'll probably be mad, but I'll buy her another.

Soon, she was as clean as I could get. Most of her scratches were fine, and the one on her head stopped bleeding, but the gash on her side was spewing out blood. Quickly, I whipped my jacket off and lifted my shirt off. Ripping it up, I tied some of the strips up to create bandages.

Blushing, I lifter her shirt up high enough so I could clearly see the wound. Pressing a part of my shirt to the wound, I wrapped it up with the makeshift bandages.

After I finished tending to her wounds, I noticed her fingers and lips were the same color of her name. Grabbing my jacket, I wrapped her up with it and laid the blanket on top.

"Charizard, keep an eye on her while I look for wood." The fire type nodded and curled up to the still shivering girl. Giving her a last look, I ran out into the freezing rain.

* * *

An hour later, I returned with a small pile of semi-dry wood. Laying it down, Charizard blew a small ember on it then went back to sleep. As they slept, I mashed up some of Blue's Oran and Sitrus berries in a curved rock I found and walked over to the girl. I checked her bandages, then carefully woke the girl.

"Blue, wake up. You need to eat some of this, it will help you feel better. Come on Pesky Girl." I spoke, nudging her softly. The only response I got was a small groan as she opened her mouth slightly. Sighing, I spooned some with my finger and placed it in her mouth. This would be extremely embarrassing if she was awake enough.

After about a fourth of the mixture was gone, I gave up and sat the rock down. Sitting in front of the fire, I laid my head on my knees as I tried to stay warm and maybe sleep a little.

* * *

"Green, is that you?" a feminine voice said, waking me from my dazed state. Looking over, I saw Blue attempting to sit up. I rushed over, holding her down gently.

"Blue, stay down. Your side just stopped bleeding and you don't want it to start again."

Nodding she laid back down, looking up at my with those deep blue eyes. Without realizing it, I grabbed her hand that was laying beside her.

"Blue, what happened?" I asked her quietly. She was looking at our hands as she spoke.

"I've never seen you so mad, so I wanted to help you get your research back. I came her to find some stones, but the storm hit and the winds picked up. I lost my balance on Jiggly, and fell. I don't really remember anything after falling." she said quietly.

"Oh pesky girl, you could have killed yourself. I… I'm sorry for yelling at you." I spoke, staring into her eyes.

Nodding slightly, she spoke, "It's fine. I shouldn't have burnt your papers. Thank you for apologizing even though I don't really deserve it. But Green, why don't you have a shirt on?" Looking down, I felt myself blush a little. Seriously, I need to start acting like my self soon.

"Well, umm, I need bandages for your side, and your spare shirt was already bloody, so I ripped it up. And your wearing my jacket." I said, staring at the ground.

"Well, you're shivering, so get under this blanket," She said, lifting one side up. I opened my mouth to say no, but she gave me a glare that made me shudder a little. Slowly, I slipped under the blankets, trying to avoid contact. Rolling her eyes, she turned onto her non-injured and laid her head on my shoulder. Man, she was warm.

Wrapping my arms around her carefully, I pulled her closer to me. She didn't fight, instead nuzzling in closer and laying her small hands on my bare chest.

"Tomorrow, when the storm is through, I'll take you to a hospital. Silver would probably kill me if I didn't." Blue snorted at the last part. Her brother sure was protective.

"What about your research?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"It can wait. I'm sure Gramps would understand." I said, pulling her in even closer. I thought she was sleeping until a heard her speak again.

"Green?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes?"

"You're taking me shopping for a new shirt once I'm better." She said, laughing a little. I rolled my eyes at this, knowing she would be up to something.

"Whatever you say, Pesky Girl." I replied. Despite this, I kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.


End file.
